Espadachin negro
by lobita1517
Summary: Henry por un hechizo acaba convertido en chica ahora tendrá que soportar este echo 6 meses ademas de que tendrá que ocultar un gran secreto a toda su familia que podría costar le la vida
1. prologo

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongprologo /strong/span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strongsi una simple fiesta eso tenia que ser eso estar con sus dos abuelos { rumpel y charming } y los novios de sus madres { hood y hook } pero no todo le salio mal todo y ahora no perdonaría que le ayan echo esto este hechizo cruel para un chico el no aceptaría que durante mínimo 6 meses pasaría convertido en chica si en chica y esos meses podían ser años incluso y eso no le parecía divertido si su vida era rara pero no como para esto no lo aceptaría no aceptaría el echo de estar en esta situación absurda por culpa de cuatro personas ademas sus madres y abuela tampoco parecían felices de esto y nadie las culparía o a henry esto era anormal ahora el chico pasaria seis meses o mas teniendo que actuar como una chica anque no lo quisiera anque quisiera matar a esos cuatro .strong/p 


	2. Capitulo 1

**_aquí_**_** el primer cap de este fanfic que sera una mezcla con charmend o embrujadas espero que les guste **_

_**disclairme : ni once upon a time ni charmend me pertenecen **_

_**advertencia por si acaso este fic tendrá lemon, sangre, muertes, leves insinuaciones al yaoi y yuri no habrá capitanswan pero si swanqueen y swanfire ademas aqui neal no esta muerto pero tampoco vivo **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>pov henry<strong>_

habían pasado 3 semanas desde el incidente que me convirtió en chica esto eran tan molesto y frustrante y odioso y mas por el echo que ahora tenia que usar ropa de chica pues segun mis madres se negaban aque usara mi ropa de siempre pues se vería raro que una ´´chica ´´ usara ropa de chico en fin ahora que era ´´chica ´´ era mas alto mi piel igual mis ojos seguían igual pero se resaltaba mas el pelo me llegaba hasta la cintura y era liso ademas era de color castaño oscuro en general mis rasgos se volvieron mas finos y segun todas las chicas que sabian lo del echizo decia que como chica era muy sexy que si de chico era lindo y sexy de chica mas que lo unico que esperaban era que dejara de ser estupido enserio a veces si lo era como sea estaba sentando en la cocina del departamento tomando el desayuno vestido con la ropa que me obligaron a usar que era unos jeans ajustados negros, una camiseta de tela manga larga blanca que decia **new world new life**, unas botas bajas negras y encima de la camiseta una camiseta vaquera roja ademas de un gorito de tela negro,

- te ves bien - mis pensamientos se interumpieron por la voz de mi madre que me delvolvieron a la realidad

- que - dije

- que te ves bien - dijo mi madre

- gracias - dije

- salimos ahora - pregunto mi madre

- yo ...- en eso me quede a medias pues mi celular sonó y conteste

**fin de pov henry **

- alo - dijo henry mientras iba a su habitación

- alo, henry ? - dijeron al otro lado de la linea

- si, soy yo melinda tuve un problema - dijo henry

- suenas como chica - dijo melinda

- sera por que eliot me echo un hechizo y me convirtió en chica o mas bien en megan y luego se fue - dijo henry molesto y en voz baja

- hablas en serio - dijo melinda

- si, no se que hacer - dijo henry

- quieres que ...

- si ven te necesito y trae el libro de las sombras y a chris - dijo henry

- donde estas ? - pregunto melinda

- en mi cuarto usa magia quieres - dijo henry

- dame 5 minutos - dijo melinda

- okey - dijo henry

5 minutos después, en el cuarto de henry apareció una chica de unos 13 años castaña, de ojos cafés y piel blanca vestida con un vestido de volados azul oscuro con una corea café y unas botas bajas cafés, ella estaba junto a un chico de 15 años de ojos cafés verdosos de pelo largo liso y castaño piel blanca quien vestía una camiseta negra jeans negros zapatillas y una chaqueta negra el llevaba en sus manos un libro grande y lleno de polvo

- ola - dijo la chica

- ola - dijo henry

- iba enserio - dijo el chico

- si iba en serio, me ayudan - dijo henry

- sabes que si - dijo el chico

- gracias, chris, melinda - dijo henry

- sabes que siempre te vamos a ayudar, pero hablando de otra cosa ya les dijiste a tus padres - dijo melinda

- sobre eso, ...yo...yo...melinda ...yo

- no les dijiste verdad - dijo melinda

- no - dijo henry mirando al suelo

- se lo tendrás que decir - se oyo la voz de una chica atrás de todos lo que hizo que todos se voltearan

- MEGA TU VOLVISTE - gritaron henry cris y melinda a la vez para luego recordar que no debieron hacerlo mientras en la cocina

- y ese grito - dijo emma


	3. Capitulo 2

_**me inspire asi que el segundo cap, dejen sus comentarios **_

_**disclairmer once upone no me pertenece ni sus personajes igual charmend **_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>capitulo 2<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>la reunión <strong>_

- se lo tendrás que decir - se oyó la voz de una chica atrás de todos lo que hizo que todos se voltearan

- MEGAN TU VOLVISTE - gritaron henry cris y melinda a la vez para luego recordar que no debieron hacerlo mientras en la cocina

- y ese grito - dijo emm tras oír el grito y sabiendo que venia del cuarto de henry emma decidió a ir ver que paso pero su madre le dice que seguro no es nada asi que se queda allí devuelta en el cuarto de henry

no debieron gritar - dijo megan

"ya lo sabemos - dijeron los tres a la vez en voz baja

-¿espera como estas aquí?, si yo...y tu estabas ...- pregunto henry con curiosidad

- escucha estoy aquí por que al lanzar el hechizo el idiota me despertó y ya que estoy conectada a ti acabe aquí, ademas mientras este débil no me puedo alejar de ti - dijo megan

" ya veo - dijo henry

estas consientes que deberán compartir el mismo cuerpo - pregunto chri  
>"si - dijeron henry y megan a la vez<p>

ademas nadie se dará cuenta durante un buen tiempo - dijo henry con una leve sonrisa

es verdad - mega  
>estamos un buen problema - melinda con una sonrisa<p>

"pensé que al fin nos libramos después de la ultima vez - dijo chris con una sonrisa  
>al parecer el destino nos quiere juntos de nuevo - dijo henry con una sonrisa<br>"y le daremos lo que quiere - megan con una sonrisa  
>solo espero que todos salgamos vivos de esta - dijo henry<br>y lo haremos - melinda  
>¿cuando le diremos a los demás ? - pregunto chris con curiosidad<br>esta noche en el lugar de siempre, avísele a los de su lado y yo a los demás - dijo henry tras eso melinda y chris desaparecen dejando a henry y megan solos  
>y ahora?- pregunto megan<br>unámonos - dijo henry con una sonrisa la cual ella le devolvió un rato después henry volvió a bajar pero esta vez su familia se sorprendió pues ya no tenia cara de margado a diferencia estaba sonriendo parecía estar feliz la pregunta era por que lo estaba si hace un segundo

esa noche henry se escapo de su casa mientras su familia dormía tranquilamente y se fue a alguna parte del bosque donde se encontró con una chica castaña alta de piel blanca y ojos cafés oscuro la cual vestía unos shorts azules una blusa blanca y unas botas de cordones negras la chica lleva un tatuaje de una estrella atravesada por una espada en su mano derecha  
>ola Melanie - dijo henry con una sonrisa<p>

ola henry, megan tanto tiempo - dijo melanie, en eso aparece melinda, chris, dos gemelas rubias y un pelinegro  
>ola - dijo melinda<br>casi estamos todos - dijo henry en eso aparece una castaña y un pequeño castaño

"ola lamento llegar tarde - dijo la castaña  
>"no importa, grace - dijo henry<br>solo fal... - melinda se quedo a mitad de frase cuando aparecieron una pelirroja y un rubio

ya estamos todos - dijo melanie  
>genial, ahora escuchen esta pasando de nuevo y necesito que todos vigilen sus áreas y se preparen pues es seguro que esta vez no sera como antes no creo que podamos hacerlo lo de la ultima vez - dijo henry serio<p>

así que volverán con sus compañeros - dijo megan  
>es decir patricia y pandora juntas (mirando a las rubias), chris y henry juntos (mirando al pelinegro), melinda y melanie juntas, felix y wendy juntos (mirando a la pelirroja y al rubio ) y yo me quedo con grace y Roland se que no es como debería pero es solo por ahora - dijo henry serio<br>entendido - dijeron todos  
>ahora vuelvan a casa , pero antes recuerden tengan cuidado y no le cuenten a sus padres por ahora - dijo henry con una sonrisa tras esto todos se fueron menos henry (megan) , grace y Roland<br>bueno Roland entiendes en lo que te vas a meter - pregunto henry al pequeño de tres años

"no realmente pero ya me metí en esto - respondió el pequeño  
>el día que te quieras ir solo dime - dijo henry mirando con una sonrisa al pequeño<br>si - dijo el niño con una sonrisa  
>vamos a casa antes que nos descubran - dijo henry<p>

al día siguiente  
>´´Henry´´ se levanto temprano se dio un baño y se puso una blusa gris que decía rock, una falda negra corta de pliegues, unos botines y una chaqueta de cuero y bajo a desayunar<br>te pusiste una falda ? - pregunto charming mirando a henry de arriba abajo fue en ese momento que henry reacciono  
>"pues...pues...yo - henry se puso nervioso y se puso a jugar con sus dedos, charmig solo se rio por lo bajo mientras en la cabeza de henry<br>* Megan te matare cuando esto acabe *  
>*inténtalo *<br>*ya veras morirás*  
>* vamos ya habías usado falda antes *<br>* no seas mentirosa eras tu utilizándome * henry molesto  
>* no mientas tu * megan riéndose<br>* cállate *

* * *

><p><strong>se me olvido al parecer en la historia hay dos henry así los llamare por sus apellidos cuando estén los dos juntos es decir Miller y Halliwell <strong>


	4. capitulo 3

_**disclairmer once upone no me pertenece ni sus personajes igual charmend**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3<p>

sorpresa inesperada

En el bosque

tenemos que hablar - le dijo ella mirándole completamente seria

que sucede - pregunto el

Henry es sobre nosotros, sobre algo que hicimos -

Que cosa melanie -

Es que yo...- aparece melinda

Henry tenemos que hablar - grita melinda mientras se ha cerca

Ahora no melinda - responde henry

Es importante - dijo melinda

Igual espera a que melanie termine de hablar, entonces que decías - dijo henry

Pues yo ...sabes mejor me voy - dijo melanie

Tu no te vas a ningún lado y hablas ya - dijo henry mientras la sostenía de la mano y la miraba serio

Yo...yo...eestoy ... embaraza y es tuyo -

QUE DIJISTE - gritó henry

Lo que oíste -

Mel, dime que tu me dirás otra cosa -

Lo siento, pero es que...

Fue el día de la fiesta verdad ? - pregunto henry

Si - ambas asintieron

Y ahora que-

Yo que se tendrás que hacerte responsable de tus actos - dijo melanie

Sabes que estamos en problemas ya y ahora mas

Lo se pero tu provocarse esto

No lo hice solo

Dejen de discutir, es culpa de los tres así que a hacerse responsable todos y para que lo sepan mi familia ya lo sabe, la verdad no saben quien es el padre pero saben lo demás claro solo las gemelas saben quien es el padre así que busquen que van hacer - dijo melinda

hablas enserio - pregunto melanie mirando al suelo

claro que si - dijo melinda

y de cuanto están ademas melinda tu estas segura de que es mio - dijo henry

bueno...

* * *

><p>fin del capitulo mega corto pero publicare otro asi que calma<p> 


End file.
